Ursoc
}} Ursoc the Mighty and his brother Ursol the Wise were well known friends to the Ancients and night elves, and hailed as gods by the furbolg tribes. The bears held glyph markings on their fur. Ursoc visited the villages of the night elves with his brother, especially during festivals to the Moon. Ursoc was fond of brew. Both learned this from mortals. The brother bears would spend time allowing night elven children to mount them, and also spent time drinking ale with the night elves. Ursoc was a strong fighter, warrior and healer, using his paws and teeth. Combining his powers with his brother, they would strike as one at any enemy with efficiency, using strength and magic. Typically, he would employ teamwork in combat so that he could use both of their strengths simultaneously. Ursoc would leap into the fray to fight with tooth and claw, while his brother would use magic. Like his brother, he had instinct for leadership that helped to inspire his allies, but he was ferociously dedicated to his brother and would step away from an engagement if his brother was in need of help. Like his brother, Ursoc is a patron of those who favor balance of nature and the living beasts of the wild. Among the most loyal followers of Ursoc are the furbolgs. These furbolg follow Ursoc's customs — carving wood statues and structures. Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood is an example. The stronghold's entrance is a giant wood carved in the shape of a growling bear head — as homage to the twin bears. The night elves are also followers Ursoc and his brother, dedicating their lives to the Eternals. Some go further by taking the aspect of the bear: the Druids of the Claw. Every druid that follows the path of the bear needs to undergo a ritual by talking to the Great Bear Spirit in the Moonglade. Ursol and his brother befriended generations of night elves and humans. During the War of the Ancients, Ursoc and Ursol were the first to answer the call of Cenarius to combat the Burning Legion. They clashed with the doomguard, were eventually overwhelmed by fel stalkers, and died defending the land. Appearance The enormous bears lumber forward, scanning their surroundings with much more than animal intelligence. When they turn to watch their flanks, they reveal the dark, glyph-like markings in their fur. Raising their heads and sniffing the air, they stop suddenly and flex their claws, ready for a fight. In Wrath of the Lich King The Grizzlemaw furbolgs worship the colossal prehistoric bear god Ursoc even now, but he has been corrupted from his original form. He was resurrected by the furbolgs using the magics of the failed world tree Vordrassil. A strange taint then began to overcome the furbolg and Ursoc after the resurrection, corrupting them both. In Grizzly Hills, there is a cave named Ursoc's Den where the corrupted Ursoc can be found and later defeated and cleansed. At the Rage Fang Shrine in Grizzly Hills the son of Ursoc, Orsonn, can be seen and in the Heart's Blood Shrine Ursoc's daughter, Kodian, can be found. Inspiration * Ursoc and Ursol names come from the Latin word for bear which is Ursus Quotes * I thank you all. The druids of old were wise to tear down Vordrassil, for its roots seep deep into the dwelling of an ancient evil. You know their kind as Old Gods. Beware Yogg-Saron, the beast with a thousand maws. His evil extends beyond Vordrassil's roots. External links Kategooria:Eternals Kategooria:Bears Kategooria:Demigods